An Australian Love
by KittyKhaos
Summary: Ever bump into a wall and have it talk back to you? I thought i did once, ever since then my life has made a complete 180 degree turn. That wall was named Joe Jonas.
1. Info

_**A Joe Jonas Love Story : Info**_

Name - Christy Julia Reef

Age - Eighteen

Birthday - December 18th 1989.

Hair - Brunette is your natural hair color but you change your hair a lot do to your modeling career

Eyes - Deep blue like in the pretty kind of way.

Figure - C cups, straight figure, abs, tight but and limo legs.

Style - ( oh god where do I begin ) Scene, skater, dressy, Japanese, French, 80's rock and that's about it.

Attitude - You speak your mind, you rarely date, you can be tomboyish and girly at the same time, you are a smartass to the extreme lol, and sometimes you can be really quiet because you are thinking about life, and other times you'll be really hyper and playful. (hehehe mixed emotions are we? lol)

Past - You've never met your father, because your mom had to leave him by force. (explain later) So u kind of grew up with your mother. But she was NEVER around. she was always working at the bar. So you were with your grandparents or a babysitter all the time. Your mom always drank meaning that she was always mean. the sad part is she has tried to kill you...more than once...:(. You ended up moving out when you were sixteen and lived with your best friend named Peyton. You both lived in Florida till you were 17 1/2.Then you both moved to Australia with her mother named Julie. You both live in a condo and Julie lives next door. You have a beautiful view of the sky. Julie kind of became your mom in a way. Your now 18 and its June 26th . Peyton is 19;you have a car from the U.S. that they flew in on your b-day it's a Pontiac (on my home page) .

All pictures can be found on my home page.

A little extra info about my characters :P

****

...:About Me:...3

Full Name: Christy

Julia Reef

Eye Color: Deep Blue

Hair Color: Blonde with black

Height: 5,4

Shoe Size: 6

Heritage: Greek, Native American, and Australian

Graduating Year: 2008

Birth date: December 18th 1989

Zodiac Sign: Sagittarius

Age: 18

****

...:Firsts:...3

Concert: Gwen Stefani

Best Friend: Peyton

Pet: Roxy my dog

Sport: Softball, Surfing, Soccer, Basketball, and Skateboarding

****

...:Have You Ever:...3

Beaten Someone Up: Yes

Gotten Beat Up: Yes

Killed an Animal: NO ... ok maybe once

Swam in the Ocean: Yeah

Broke the Law: Yeah

Smoked: No

Chewed Tobacco: No

Drank: Yeah

Been Kissed: No

Been In Love: No

Dumped Someone: No

Been Dumped: Yes

Broken Someone's heart: No

Had Your Heart Broken: Uh yeah

Liked Someone Who Didn't Like You Back: No

No Broken A Bone: Yeah

Had Surgery: Yea

Had an X-ray or MRI: Yea

Failed a Class: Yea

****

...:Favorites:...3

Color: Blue, Purple, Pink, Green and Yellow

Food: Sushi

Drink: Sweet Tea

Snack: Apple Sauce

Ice Cream: Rocky Road

Candy: Sweet Tarts

Restaurant: Olive Garden

Store: Hot Topic, Zumiez

Animal: Fox

Quote: "I believe that everything happens for a reason.

people change so that you can learn to let go

things go wrong so that you appreciate

them when they're right

you believe lies so you eventually learn to

trust no one but yourself

and sometimes good things fall apart

so better things can fall together"

-Marilyn Monroe

Sport To Play: Skateboard

Sport To Watch: Racing

Movie: Step up 2 and wanted

Type Of Music: Rock, hip hop, club music

Band: Paramore

Singer: Chris Brown

Song: Paramore - That's what you get

****

...:This/Or/That:...3

Pepsi or Coke: Pepsi

Vanilla or Chocolate: Chocolate

Cake or Ice Cream: Cake

Love or Money: Both

Music or TV: Music

Cat or Dog: Dog

Mom or Dad: Dad

Ocean or Lake: Lake

Light or Dark: Dark

Country or City: city

Rain or Sunshine: Rain

****

...:The Opposite Sex:...3

First Thing You Notice: Eye's

Personality or Looks: Both ;)

Hair Color: Dark Hair

Eye Color: Any color

Short or Tall: Tall

Romanic or Spontaneous: Both but more spontaneous

Sense of Humor or Sweet: Both

Hook up or Relationship: relationship

****

...:Currently:...3

Feeling: like Dancing

Listening To: myself sing

Want to: dance

Doing Besides Typing: thinking

Thinking About: The club tonight

Wearing: clothing

In Love: with music

Single: unfortunately yes

Best Friends: Peyton and Julie

****

...:The Future:...3

Career: singer or model

Marriage: to a boy

Kids: 2 ; 1older boy and 1 younger girl

********

...:About Me:...3

Full Name: Peyton Julia Cash

Eye Color: Hazel

Hair Color: Black and Blonde and Pink

Height: 5,4

Shoe Size: 6

Heritage: Native American, and Italian

Graduating Year: 2008

Birthdate: June 20th 1989

Zodiac Sign: Cancer

Age: 19

****

...:Firsts:...3

Concert: Stone Sour

Best Friend: Christy

Crush: none

Pet: Lucky her dog

Sport: Surfing

****

...:Have You Ever:...3

Sky Dived: no

Bungee Jumped: no

Gone out of the Country: yes

Beaten Someone Up: Yes my stepbrother

Gotten Beat Up: no

Killed an Animal: no

Swam in the Ocean: yes

Broke the Law: yes

Smoked: yes

Chewed Tobacco: yes

Drank: yes

Been Kissed: yes

Been In Love: no

Dumped Someone: yes

Been Dumped: yes

Broken Someone's heart: yes

Had Your Heart Broken: no

Liked Someone Who Didn't Like You Back: no

Broken A Bone: Yes

Had Surgery: no

Had an X-ray or MRI: no

Failed a Class: yes

****

...:Favorites:...3

Color: Black, grey, green

Food: Pizza

Drink: Sweet Tea

Snack: chips and dip

Cereal: none

Ice Cream: vanilla

Candy: chocolate

Restaurant: Olive Garden

Fast Food Place: what

Store: Hollister

Animal: Monkey

Quote: Dont have one

Sport To Play: Surfing

Sport To Watch: Surfing

Movie: American pie series

TV Show: South Park

Type Of Music: Rock, hip hop, club music

Band: unlikeley

Singer: Kurt Cobain

Song: Stay with me - Unlikely

****

...:This/Or/That:...3

Pepsi or Coke: Coke

Vanilla or Chocolate: neither

Cake or Ice Cream: ice cream

Love or Money: both

Music or TV: Music

Cat or Dog: dog

Mom or Dad: Dad

Ocean or Lake: Ocean

Light or Dark: Dark

Country or City: Country

Rain or Sunshine: Rain

****

...:The Opposite Sex:...3

First Thing You Notice: Figure

Personality or Looks: Personality

Hair Color: Brown

Eye Color: Green

Short or Tall: tall

Romanic or Spontaneous: Spontaneous

Sense of Humor or Sweet: sense of humour

Hook up or Relationship: Relationship

****

...:Currently:...3

Feeling: Funny

Listening To: music

Wanna: bug Christy

Doing Besides Typing: laughing at Christy

Thinking About: The famous kid

Wearing: clothes

In Love: with clothes

Single: yea

Best Friends: Christy

****

...:The Future:...3

Career: Model

Marriage: hott guy

Kids: 1

**..:About Me:...3**

Full Name: Joseph Adam Jonas

Eye Color: Deep Brown

Hair Color: Black

Height: 6,1

Shoe Size: 8

Heritage: Italian, Greek, Australian

Graduating Year: 2008

Birthdate: August 15th 1988

Zodiac Sign: Leo

Age:19

****

...:Firsts:...3

Concert: UB 40

Best Friend: Nick, and Kevin

Crush: Don't have one

Pet: Dog Coco

Sport: Soccer, Baseball, Football, Basketball, Surfing, Skateboarding

****

...:Have You Ever:...3

Sky Dived: no

Bungee Jumped: no

Gone out of the Country: yes

Beaten Someone Up: yes

Gotten Beat Up: yes

Killed an Animal: no

Swam in the Ocean: yes

Broke the Law: yes

Smoked: no

Chewed Tobacco: no

Drank: yes

Been Kissed: yes

Been In Love: no

Dumped Someone: yes

Been Dumped: yes

Broken Someone's heart: yes

Had Your Heart Broken: no

Liked Someone Who Didn't Like You Back: no

Broken A Bone: yes

Had Surgery: yes

Had an X-ray or MRI: yes

Failed a Class: yes

****

...:Favorites:...3

Color: blue, purple, green

Food: Turkey Sandwich

Drink: Gatorade

Snack: Apple Sauce

Cereal: Coco Puffs

Ice Cream: chocolate

Candy: Chocolate

Restaurant: Olive Garden

Fast Food Place: In n Out Burger

Store: Anchor Blue, Volcom, Zumiez

Animal: Tiger

Quote: "Live like your at the bottom even if your at the top"

-Kevin Jonas Sr.

Sport To Play: skateboarding, Baseball

Sport To Watch: Racing

Movie: Camp Rock

TV Show: south park

Type Of Music: Rock, rap, some country, club music

Band: 3 Doors Down

Singer: Everlife

Song: Trapt - Echo

****

...:This/Or/That:...3

Pepsi or Coke: pepsi

Vanilla or Chocolate: chocolate

Cake or Ice Cream: cake

Love or Money: Both

Music or TV: music

Cat or Dog: dog

Mom or Dad: mom

Truck or Car: Car

Ocean or Lake: lake

Light or Dark: Dark

Country or City: city

Rain or Sunshine: rain

****

...:The Opposite Sex:...3

First Thing You Notice: Eyes and if she likes to have fun

Personality or Looks: looks

Hair Color: any color

Eye Color: blue or green

Short or Tall: short

Romanic or Spontaneous: spontaneous

Sense of Humor or Sweet: sense of humour

Hook up or Relationship: Relationship

****

...:Currently:...3

Feeling: Funny

Listening To: music

Wanna: meet some Girlz

Doing Besides Typing: thinking

Thinking About: my career

Wearing: pants

In Love: with no one

Single: yes and loving it

Best Friends: Kevin and Nick

****

...:The Future:...3

Career: Comedian

Marriage: To the awsomest chick in the world

Kids: 2 one older boy and a younger girl


	2. Part One: Bumping and Sighing

.:Part One: Bumping and Sighing:.

Christy P.O.V.

June-26th-2008

Christy and Peyton went to the mall to find some new clothes to go partying in that night.

They were totally stoked seeing as how this is one of the coolest cubs in all of Australia. They finally got in because they had some strings pulled by their photographer.

"Hey! Did you here? Some crazy, hot, famous, kid is coming to the club tonight, his name is Bob Johnson or something of that order?!" Peyton asked Christy

"Ha-ha wow no I didn't Pey. But I guess we will have to check him out tonight at the club, maybe show him some of our signature PeyChris dance moves...?! Hahahaha"

She replied with a smug expression. She loved the look on guys faces when they danced together its like they died and gone to heaven over and over again. Its hilarious!!

Christy hadn't dated anyone since middle school in Florida... Needless to say he was a total fucking asshole!

The name was Carson Lee Tanner. Total jerk, she never knew why she didn't see that in him before they dated.

After they broke up she ended up writing a song about the whole thing!! Called "Over you"! Christy's dream was to become a Pop Star with Disney... That didn't happen seeing as how she moved and all. It was totally worth the move in the end.

She got a job in Scene Modeling.

As the girls wandered the mall Christy couldn't help but think about this 'hot famous' kid, maybe she would know who he was or something.

She was so tired of being single! Every time a hot guy would ask her out she would say no before thinking and ten seconds later she would practically beat her self to a pulp for being so stupid!!

A part of her wanted to love again and the other absolutely hated the idea of love.

She was a very confused person.

Peyton and Christy walked into Charlotte Ruse looking for something hot.

"Hey Pey? What if this guy is a total hottie? What are we going to do about it? Rape him on the spot?!"

The girls exchanged a strange glance and laughed their asses off.

"I was thinking you should go and talk to him seeing as how you want a guy So badly!!"

"What the hell Pey? You know that's not true..."

She gave me the look saying 'Yea and I'm the Queen of England!'

"OK fine, so I want a guy but that doesn't mean I am going to talk to him, for all we know he could be a total jerk!" I said, I mean HELLO I have a huge point!

"If he is a; as you would put it ' total jerk' then by all means avoid him like the plague. If not, get your flirt on! Lol"

Of course she had to use the dreaded words that I avoided like the plague. But we will see.

I just don't understand why she wants me to flirt so badly, what's so great about guys any ways…. Oh who am I kidding I need love like a fat kid needs food.

I walked around the store some more arguing with Peyton about the club tonight and what to wear. Out of the blue this really sexy outfit popped up out of no where on the shelves.

It almost looked like it was screaming 'Pick me! Pick me' The pants were over the top cool, the were skinny jeans with a turquoise zebra stripe pattern all over it. The shirt was a hot black top.

"Hey Peyton I found my outfit. I'm going to pay for it then head to Vicky's Secret!"

As I walked out of Vicky's my phone rang, I tried to get it out of my purse and ran into the wall in the process.

"Oh shit, I'm sorry. I should have been watching where I was going" the wall said.

Wait.. Walls don't talk.

I looked up from my not so comfy spot on the mall floor and found a very attractive guy looking down at me expectantly.

"Oh, no it's ok. I should have been watching where I was going." I replied in a stuttering manner seeing as how he was a guy and was smoking hot.

I looked down at the mess we had created only seconds ago and found my lingerie was all over the floor.

Yea that's not embarrassing.

My cheeks started to a turn a ruby red.

"Uh, wow, nice color choice." The mystery man said with a chuckle.

Can this get ANY more embarrassing!

"Uh, thanks, uh, I guess." I replied, shaking like a mad man, I started to scramble all my belongings together to end my reign as the Queen of Embarrassment.

As my stuff was cleaned up a hand was put forth in my direction. "Wants some help up seeing as how I am the one the put you down there?" He asked with raised eyebrows.

"Thanks." I replied with a small smile after standing on my two feet.

I was finally able to see 'his' face up close. He had a rugged bad boy look about him. His hair was a chocolate brown color, almost black, cut right below his chin. His eye's absolutely were so amazing. There were unmistakably gorgeous, with long lashes and a deep brown color. It was safe to say that he was the hottest guy a I have ever seen.

Realization had set in once again and I remembered that not just seconds ago he saw all my sexy, new lingerie.

I blushed for the third time that day, I looked down quickly hoping he wouldn't see my apparent red cheeks.

"Are you alright?" He asked with concern while placing his hand gently on my upper arm.

I got goose bumps all over my body.

"Uh, yea, sure, I'm fine." I said looking back up at his face only to find a cocky grin plastered on his perfect face.

"What?" I asked apprehensively.

"Nothing, it's just nice to know I can get that kind of reaction out of girls such as yourself."

I looked at him quizzically then comprehend that he was talking about the goose bumps on my arms. Curse the fact I chose to wear a tank that day.

"Should I be offended ?" I asked not really wanting to know the answer.

"No, not at all. What I meant is; its nice to know that stunning girls get chills from my awesomeness." He replied with that eye-catching grin of his.

I giggled at hi- wait a minute **I giggled!? **

Man this guy has an affect on me.

"May ask what your name is?" He said putting his hand out for me to shake.

"Yea, it's Christy; Christy Reef." I replied shaking his hand. I was about to ask for his name when my phone rang.

I gave a small sigh and read the caller I.D. _**Peyton **_

"Excuse me for a second." I said turning around so my back was facing him.

"Hey Peyton can I cal-"

"**WHERE ARE YOU MISSY I HAVE BEEN LOOKING ALL OVER THE PLACE FOR YOU!?" **

"Calm down I just ran into a guy and we were talking. I'm right outside of Vicky's meet me over here and I'll introduce you to him." I said and hung up on her, which was not like me at all.

Man what is this boy doing to me? I turned back around to find my stud had vanished.

I let out a small grunt out of frustration.

"Great. Where did he go? I didn't even get his name." I sighed, found a bench and plopped down on it.

My gloomy state showing openly; my chin resting in my hands; eyes droopy. Yea, full sad state. (:P) Peyton showed up a few seconds later with two bags in her hands, moving as fast as her little feet would carry her.

"Where is this guy?" She asked quickly then realized my state.

"Oh my god what did he do?" She said dropping her bags and sitting down next to me.

"He did absolutely nothing. When I hung up the phone and turned around he was gone." I replied giving another sigh at the end.

I continued to think about this stranger, why did he have this affect on me? I know so little about him, hell I didn't even get a chance to get his name unfortunately.

"Well what's this mystery guy's name?" Peyton asked being her curious little self.

"I didn't get his name. I was about to ask him but then you called. Peyton he was completely hot. Hell he made **ME **giggle." I said looking directly in her eyes raising my eyebrows as if I was saying 'Can you even believe that?'

"Wow he must have been some guy." Peyton said staring off into space.

I continued to think about my mystery guy. He was so absolutely awesome.

I barley know him and I feel as if we have know each other since forever began. I highly doubt I'll see him again because I could tell by his accent he was from the U.S. I sighed again.

"Oh well. Let's just head home and get ready for the other mystery man tonight" I said picking up my bags.

While heading outside and placing my sunglasses over my eye's I looked up at the sky and questioned if I will ever see that amazing guy ever again.


	3. Part Two: Prove It

**_Authours Note - yea sorry some of this chapeter is pretty retarded because i can't describe dancing... Hope you like it. I love critisism so help me out and message me with some ideas Thanx - JonasLover521468_**

A Joe Jonas Story

.:Part Two: Please Don't Stop The Music:.

Christy P.O.V.

Later that night June-26th-2008

It was now seven p.m.

Peyton and I are getting ready to leave at eight.

That mystery guy from the mall was still on my mind it was astonishing. I never knew men could have such an affect on women.

As I persistently put on my mascara as if 'he' was not on my mind at all… Yea like that's possible.

"Ok, what is going on with you? You're starting to freak me out." Peyton asked looking at me expectantly.

"What are you talking about I'm fine. Just tired that's all." I replied knowing fully well that she wont believe me for a second.

"Are you sure it's not the guy you met earlier?" She asked incredulously.

"Yea I'm sure. Now lets get this party started!" I replied whilst finishing up with my lip gloss and putting on my heals for the night.

Peyton left the subject alone for now, only because she didn't want her best friend upset that night. She would be sure to interrogate her again the next day.

Both girls headed to Christy's 2009 Purple Pontiac Solstice.

"Oh I missed you so much." I said while hugging my car. Peyton rolled her eye's.

"Christy you seriously need to get a life." Christly laughed as her response. She loved that car to death.

"You're just jealous because I got the coolest car in the world." Christly jokingly replied ; sticking her tongue out at her best friend.

"Yea Christy I'm oh so jealous." Peyton responded sarcastically with a small grin on her face, knowing her best friend was coming to her self again.

The girls arrived at the club a few minutes later hearing music blasting through the walls.

Adrenalin began pumping through their veins as they thought of the events that might happen that night. They both almost simultaneously looked at each other and said "Hot! Famous! Guy!"

The girls hopped out of the car and headed for the entrance. They had connections, a they need to do was say their nick names and they were in.

They felt extremely giddy as they stopped in front of a big bouncer.

"Are you on the list?" He asked in a deep voice.

"Ms. Smartass and Ms. Awkward." Peyton told him.

He let us in with no hesitation.

As we walked in lights were flashing everywhere and the song Bring em out by T. I. was playing.

Peyton and I smiled at each other, set our stuff down on a table and headed to the floor together.

Once we reached the center the song Like This by Mims started to play.

Peyton and I got to the beat real fast. It started of as bobbing our heads to the beat then snapping our fingers until evolved into nothing but moves that any PCD girl would be proud of.

Not long after the first chorus, we had an audience cheering us on with every move we brought to the table.

The song ended and my forehead was covered with beads of sweat.

I headed over to the bar, got a cold soda and sat down.

My small break was over when I placed my empty glass back on the bar and mine and Peyton's song cyclone came on.

I headed on over to Peyton who was already surrounded by guys and girls alike and we started to girl grind together.

This is what we do at clubs we aren't gay but we like to fool around with our dancing and watch guys reactions.

I had my back to her stomach for a few seconds then I felt a pair of arms around my abdomen.

I looked down only to find the same arms I had ran into earlier that day.

My body betrayed me and I got goose bumps again.

"Wow, I still get that reaction form you Ms. Reef." He said with a chuckle.

I grinned

"You are way to conceited for your own good."

"Is that a problem?"

He asked with a smug expression on his face.

"No not at all stranger." I replied softly turning around and looking into his eye's.

The song got to the chorus and we both picked up our pace.

The grinding became more intense and my arms wrapped around his neck.

He pulled me closer to him so their was no room between us.

Our eye's were locked the entire time.

It was like their was no one else in the club just us.

I pulled his head closer to my face so our foreheads were touching.

I grinded (sp?) my hips closer to his while rolling my stomach in a belly dancer kind of way, receiving a big grin from the mystery man.

The song ended and we both pulled away slightly. He leaned back down again.

"By the way, the names Joe, Joe Jonas." he whispered.

"Nice to know your name Mr. Jonas." I replied with a smile on my face.

"Would you like to have a seat Christy?" He asked taking my hand.

"I'd love to Joe." I replied in a flirting tone following him to a booth.

We sat down and ordered two ice cold waters.

"So Mr. Jonas I hear there is a famous hot guy here tonight. Have you been able to find out who he is yet?" I asked trying to make small talk.

I received a small chuckle from Joe with a incredulous look.

" What?! What did I say?" I asked franticly.

Joe motioned me forward so I was leaning over the table towards him.

"It's nice to know you think I'm hot." he said in a whisper.

I looked at him skeptically "Seriously. Your him?" I questioned. He nodded his head keeping eye contact with me.

I gave him a smirk "Prove it." I said leaning back and crossing my arms.

"Fine lets head outside and to a local music store." He said once again grabbing my hand and leading me to the exit.

"Hold on Joe I'm here with my friend. Let me tell her to go home with out me. I'll be right back." I said then went searching for Peyton.

I found her on the dance floor dancing with a cue guy. I tapped her shoulder. "Hey Peyton I found the famous guy. Turns out he was the guy I met at the mall. His name is Joe Jonas." I told her with all the excitement I had pent up.

"No fucking way!" She said forgetting all about the guy she was dancing with.

"Yea he is going to take me out to the music store so head home with out me ok. I have my cell phone so I'll call you if anything happens.

Luv Ya." I told her in one breath and headed of back to Joe.

He greeted me with a smile and linked arms with me while we both headed out to our ride.

A black Lamborghini pulled up in front of us and valet handed Joe the keys.

"No fucking way, This is your ride?" I asked astonished. This was totally bad ass.

"Yea I flew it in from the states." Opening the passenger side door for me I noticed the car was custom.

In the head rests it had the words Dj. Danja embroidered in purple on the black leather seats.

" What's up with the Dj. Danja thing going on in your car?" I asked checking out the rest of his car.

He had chrome buttons on the radio and buttons on the car door. The rest of the car was black and purple. It was totally sharp.

"Well that's my nick name I received from my brothers." He replied looking out the driver side window.

I let it go seeing as how he looked uncomfortable talking about his family.

I stared out of the passenger side window and thought about my night so far.

The night was incredible and I felt as if it was only just getting started.


	4. Part Three : I Never Would Have Thought

**_Hey guys sorry to say that it will be awhile till im going to be back with my stories. I ove all the support to. I got grounded because me and my friend broke a stupid rule. Let me know what you think so far._**

**_Thanx JonasLover521468_**

A Joe Jonas Story

.:Part Three : I Never Would Have Thought:.

Christy P.O.V.

In the Car

June-26th-2008

Silence.

That's all that could be heard in the car.

Silence.

But it wasn't awkward or anything it was perfect bliss.

Ok so maybe I'm exaggerating a bit but what the hell. I don't care.

I let my hair fall over the left side of my face and checked out Joe from the corner of my eye's.

He looked as if he was off in a daze. I couldn't believe he even stopped at the light when it turned red.

"Excuse me if I'm being rude when I ask but, What's wrong, you seem distraught?" I asked fully turning my head to look at the young adult behind the wheel.

Joe sighed running his hand through his hair.

"I just don't like talking about my family. It kind of gets to me." He replied looking me in the eye's basically asking me to please drop the subject.

"Alright, so you wanted to know how I'm famous right?" He asked me, obviously trying to lighten the mood.

I turned to him again and nodded my head with a small smirk making its way to my lips. I still didn't believe him.

Not for ONE second.

"Well younger brother; Nick he's part of the reason I'm famous."

"Really? How?" I asked tilting my head to the side slightly.

"Well when Nick was younger he was on Broadway and got discovered for his musical talent in singing." He replied looking straight ahead with a small smile on his face.

"He one day came to me and my older brother Kevin to help him write a song called Just Friends. He took the song to the record company and told them that we helped him write it. The record company insisted on us to sing the song for them _together_, the company loved it so much they signed us all together." He looked over at me and found a very shocked expression.

"Your shitting me right?" I asked completely stunned.

He let out a soft chuckled shaking his head slightly.

"No Christy, I'm not 'shitting' you." He said giving me a full blown out smile.

I felt myself start to blush immensely.

I looked out my window so I could just blush some more.

"God Christy your so stupid. Why do you keep acting like an idiot around this guy?" I thought in my head

"You don't have to hide your blush from me. I find it cute." He said smiling again while looking at the road ahead.

"Who said I was blushing?" I questioned crossing my arms over my chest.

"It was pretty obvious Chrisssyyyyyy." He answered in a adorable sing song voice.

I turned to look at the hyper 20 year old with raised eye brows.

"Chrissy?" I asked teasingly with my arms still crossed.

"Yep! I think it's cute!!" he replied in the same voice, still acting as if he was 3 years old.

"Wow Joe, just……Wow."

"You know you love it Chrissy!"

We pulled up to a stop light and Joe looked at me with a huge grin plastered on his sexy face.

"What?" I asked timidly.

Joe just kept looking at me with that face.

In an instant Joe reached over and started ticking me like crazy.

"Oh my god! Joe! Stop! I cant' breath!" I said in between breaths

"Not until you say that you love the nickname I gave you." He demanded with that grin still on his face.

"Okay! Okay!" I said trying to catch m breath as he eased up a bit.

"I absolutely…..HATE the nickname you gave me!" I told him all in one breath only to reactive a serious tickle.

"Say it!"

"No"

"Say it!"

"No"

"I'll make you say it." He told me leaning back in his seat while the car behind us was honking the horn.

"Yea right, I am a very stuborn person!" I replied with a smirk playing on my lips.

"Watch me." He said with an almost sinister grin.

Seconds later we pulled up to a Music store that was still open.

"Are you ready to be proven wrong ?" He asked once we reached the door.

"Are you ready to take back my nickname?" I replied with my ever so popular smart ass remarks.

"Touché."

He began skaning the pop CD's.

A few mintues later…..

"There you are!" He yelled picking up a CD.

"This is our second album." He told me handing me the black and white CD.

I scanned over the cover to see if it was really him. On the front it said _Jonas Brothers_ with three boys leaning against a car. One had a full head of curly hair with a tight lipped look on his face. He looked to be 19? I don't know. Then Their was another boy who I assumed to be Joe's older brother Kevin. He had straight hair with a serious look on his face. Then there was Joe, he looked AMAZING. His hair was a little shorter than it is now and he looked almost mad. But it was dead sexy.

I chuckled to my self about what I just thought.

I looked up at Joe to find that he was watching me with that cocky smirk on his face again.

"Let me hear it." He said to me cupping his ear and leaning his head down to my face.

I smiled at how childish he was being

"You were right I was wrong." I replied

"Glad were on the same page."

He slung his arm around my shoulders and we started walking to the cashier.

When we arrived at our destination Joe took the CD from me and handed it to the man behind the counter.

Joe was taking out his wallet and I stopped him.

"I got it Joe."

"No I want to buy my CD." He said whining like a little kid.

"Fine Joe buy your own CD. That's not weird at all." I told him rolling my eyes.

Joe smirked at handed me the CD again.

As we were heading outside Joe opened the door for me and let me go first.

"You suck up. I'm still not saying it." I told

With in seconds Joe was in front of me and looking at me with the oh so sexy grin on his face.

I was a little timid of him from the last time he got that look on his face.

So I did the only thing I could and I backed up, only to have him take a few steps forward.

We repeated this action until I had been backed up into a wall.

Joe took this chance and advanced on me.

He placed both of his hand on either side of me face pinning me to the wall.

Joe leaned forward so his face was centimeters from mine.

I could feel his hot, sweet breath on my lips, which in turn created an involuntary shiver.

He chuckled at my reaction and tucked a strand of my hair behind my ear.

"Are you sure?" He asked me grazing his smooth, sexy lips over mine with a rustic voice.

"No." I replied barley above a whisper.

My breathing increased rapidly.

"Then say it." He said the same way as before.

"I love my nickname Joe." I said leaning in to kiss him only to find air.

I opened my eye's to see a smirking Joe with his arms crossed.

"I thought you would never say it?" He said teasing me.

"You are a major tease." I replied smirking at him.

He just started a game that no one has beaten me at.

"Yea but you didn't seem to mind." He told me as he began laughing.

I smirked and headed over to him.

He was still laughing when I reached him and I shoved him back so he was leaning against his car.

Joe stopped instantly and looked up at me with a raised eye brow.

I straddled Joe's hips and stared him in the eye's seductively.

I looked down at his shirt and started to run my hands up his chest slow and sensually.

My hands roamed his toned abs and chest. My hands were satisfied with his chest and headed to his arms.

'Damn he's built' I thought to myself.

I looked in his eye's only to find that they were clouded over with lust and affection.

"That wasn't very nice Joseph." I told him with a smirk still on my face

Joe regained consciousness amazingly fast and replied.

"Well your not being very nice either by teasing me like this."

'Oh well I guess I can be beat.' I thought dejectedly

"I never said I was nice Mr. Jonas."

"Good, because neither am I." Joe replied huskily

Joe leaned in what few inches we had left and I met him half way.

The kiss started off sweet and rated g then went all the way to pg 13 in a matter of seconds.

Our lips caressing each other in a battle for dominance.

My hands found their way to Joe's hair and ran my fingers through his incredible locks.

Joe's hands were very promiscuous and found their way in the back pockets of my jeans.

I smiled into the kiss as my reaction.

Joe parted his lips slightly and caressed his tongue over my bottom lip.

I decided to mess with him and not open.

Joe smirked and pinched my but making me gasp.

He took that chance to enter.

His tongue caressed my own as our kiss got even more heated.

My head felt as if it was going to start spinning.

I didn't know if it was because of the kiss or if it was because I hadn't breathed in minute or so.

I slowly pulled away from Joe.

"Wow." Joe said breathlessly.

"Yea." I replied in the same condition he was in.

I started to get off his lap but he wouldn't let seeing as how his hand was still in my pockets.

"I don't want you to go Chrisssyyyy." He whined.

smiling at my current chair, I leaned in again and gave him a small kiss and hopped off his lap.

I pulled away to find Joe with a shocked face.

"Common Joey I got to get home before Peyton kills me." I said giggling at how funny he looked.

I grabbed his hand and lead him to the car door.

Joe got in the car and unlocked my door for me.

I sat down and Joe started the car.

I told Joe my address and we were off.

Along the way we hit a red light and Joe decided to do something a little bold.

He reached over when I wasn't looking and grabbed my hand.

I turned my head towards him and found a smile paying on his perfect face.

"You're so cute Joe." I whispered and leaned in to give him a harmless peck on the lips.

He got a goofy grin on his face and revved his car engine.

I started cracking up at how childlike he was.

He looked over at me with a big smile and the light turned green.

Joe interlaced our fingers and ran his thumb over my knuckles.

I smiled to myself and rested my head on my passenger side window.

Tonight was absolutely amazing. I glanced down at our hands and saw how perfectly thy fit together.

I replayed the night over and over in my head and came to realize something.

Joe brought out a whole new person in me.

I wonder what else he will change about me...


	5. The Good And Bad

**Hey Guys!**

**I have some good news and some bad.**

**The bad news is I'm grounded from the computer for awhile...**

**The good news--**

**I have a Co - Writer who is the total shiz.**

**Her name is ... wait i still dont know your name lol...**

**SRRY!**

**Oh and i have written the rest of my Joe Jonas Story but i havnt had the time to type it.**

**Also for all you Nick Jonas Fans!! **

**I am in the process if writing it with my lovley Co - Writer.**

**So look out for it!**

**Peace, Love, Jonas,**

**JonasLover521468 and Emily (the cool one)**


	6. Part Four: You've Got To Be Kidding Me

Hey guys,

This chapter is kinda long sorry for that :)

But I hope you like it I stayed up until 3am to write it for you guys

Peace, Love, Jonas,

Kat

.:Part Four: You've Got to Be Kidding Me:.

Christy P.O.V.

June-27th-2008

Beep.

Beep.

Beep.

"Ugh.." I grumbled as I was awoken from my peaceful sleep.

Smacking the alarm clock with a little to much vengeance, I got up and got dressed.

Today was another photo shoot but I wasn't exactly 'excited'.

You see I was so freaking tired.

"Last Night really did a number on me." I told myself looking at my reflection as I walked by a mirror

Man I looked horrible. I shuddered at my own appearance.

I found Peyton in the kitchen dressed and eating breakfast.

Grabbing myself some delicious Mini Wheat's, a bowl and some milk I sat down and ate my 'gourmet' meal.

"So I see last nights adventures with Mr. Rock Star took a toll on Lil Ms. Reef." Peyton grinned at me.

"Hey don't be a hypocrite. You don't look to hot yourself Ms. Adams." Was my grouchy reply with attitude.

"Calm it down Ms. Snippety." Peyton chucked throwing her hands in the air as her sign of surrender.

"Yea, yea, yea." I mumbled picking up my bowl and groggily placing it in the dishwasher.

Did I happen to mention how freaking tired I was. I had a perfectly good reason though.

You see Mr. Rock Star kept me out until 3:30 am this morning and seeing as how it is 7am I didn't get much sleep.

Peyton and I had decided that she would be the designated driver to the shoot ; I was definitely not a nominee for that job today.

Upon arriving at our destination my mind drifted off and started thinking about what happened when Joe had dropped me off………

* * *

Joe made a left turn into my driveway and shut of his car.

_Silence._

_This time it was awkward._

_Seconds later Joe chuckled ._

_I looked at him questioningly. _

"_What's so funny Mr. Jonas?"_

"_Well Ms. Reef thanks to our awkwardness we just became the fault for a gay baby being born." was his answer with a smirk forming its way slowly on to his lips._

_I chuckled at how childish this adolescent could be._

_Joe jumped out of the car and walked over to my door to open it for Lil Ole Me._

"_Do you always have to create such childish comments? I asked walking with Joe to my door._

_Joe draped his arm over my shoulder for the second time that night._

"_If I didn't I wouldn't be full filling my job as Joseph Adam Jonas."_

_I shook my head chuckling slightly at him._

_We reached out destination : My Door._

_Unfortunately the night flew by way to fast._

_Another silence filled the air._

_I looked down at the ground ransacking my brain to find something to say to this gorgeous boy._

_Before I found the right words to say I felt Joe's finger under my chin tilting it up._

_I gazed into Joe's eye's to find mixed emotions._

_Happy, Sad, Comfort, Confusion and Lust. _

_His eye's sent a tingling sensation through out my body. _

_They were a smoldering, deep, brown._

_His eye's traveled from my eye's to my lips and back up before speaking._

"_Christy you really should stop hiding that stunning face from me. Without it I wouldn't be able to imagine all of your gorgeous features like I did all day today."_

_Taking me by surprise I found his tone 99 serious and 1 teasing._

_That was a record for today._

"_Oh yeah well imagine not knowing my name for five straight hours." I replied lightheartedly._

_Leaning in centimeters from my face allowing me to feel his hott breath on my upper lip._

"_I might have had heart failure." He told me, barley above a whisper._

_Joe leaned down the to fill the miniscule gap between our lips._

_It began as a simply sweet kiss relaying how much we cared for each other already in the short amount of time._

_The kiss had intensified and had a splash of passion added to the mix. _

_My hands found their target entangling themselves in his hair. Joe 's took a different path and were wrapped around the small of my back._

_I pulled Joe closer before I end the kiss and pressed menorrhea to his._

_Heavy breathing was what could be heard from our heated body's._

"_I should probably go Joe." I told him breathlessly_

"_Alright I'll just give you a ring later today." _

_I leaned in for a quick chaste kiss and headed through my front door._

* * *

Peyton and I walked up to hair and make-up.

"My you two look like hell." Larissa our hair stylist said looking us over.

I sighed and sat down waiting for her to get started on making my hair spectacular.

"Well what do you expect Christy hung out with Mr. Rock Star all hours of the night last night." Amy our make-up stylist told explained.

My head shot up with my eye's bulging out of my head.

"How did you know I was with Joe last night Amy?" I asked my voice quivering from anticipation.

"Honey your little 'outing' is everywhere." She answered smacking a magazine on my lap.

On the cover was Joe teasing me outside the CD shop.

With the headline _**Is this the REAL reason Joe left the U.S?**_

I was slightly mortified as I opened to the cover article.

What I found just about made my heart stop.

Their was a big bow up picture of Joe and I in an extremely heavy make out session on his Lambo.

I groaned shaking my head wondering what Joe was going to think once he found this out.

Almost as if he read my mind he sent me a text.

_Morning CHRISSYYY!! Have you read a magazine lately? _

I quickly replied

_Sigh Yes I did my Make Up artist just shoved it into my face. Were we really THAT into it?!_

My phone buzzed again indicating Joe had sent another text

_Well what can I say the lady's want me __:D__ But on the plus side we look hott!_

I laughed at how smug he was.

_Alright Joe w/e you say. But I G2G I have a photo shoot to do. TTYL_

I sent feeling a little bit better about the magazine.

Half and hour later Peyton and I were finsishedwith ahri and make up.

We headed to wardrobe and ran off to Paul; our photographer.

"So, my little American beauties, how was the club last night?" He asked in his heavy Australian accent.

"Well I know my night was ok, but little Ms. Reef here had quite the outing." Peyton told Paul and handed him the magazine.

"Damn Little Miss Thang you were working that boy." Paul exclaimed laughing at the end of his statement.

"yea, yea, yea. Let's please get this done quickly because I am so tired." I pleaded.

Paul nodded his head and he mumbled. "I'm sure your tired after your little ride."

Two hours later Peyton and I headed home.

I headed to my room with one purpose, which my dear friend was sleep.

I woke up hours later to find that its was ten p.m.

I looked at my desk and saw my phone buzzing indicating I had yet another text message.

_**From Dj. Danja**_

_G'night Chrisssyyy. Sleep tight don't let the bed bugs bite. If they do I'll kick their ass. __**:P**_

I laughed lightly at how cute he was and instantly replied.

_**From Chrissssyyyy**_

_Alright Joe I'll post a bulletin for them saying just that. Sweet Dreams **:)**_

I set down my phone and found my CDJoe bought me.

I placed it in my CD player and hit play.

I listened to the first song and started to hit the skip button.

Beautiful chords played through my speakers and Joe's voice filled my ears.

You never listen to me  
I know I'm better off alone  
Everybody knows it's true  
Yeah we all see through you  
No it won't be hard to do  
Throw away my stuff from you

Oh  
And I'll wait for her to come  
She won't break my heart  
'cause I know she'll be from Australia  
She's so beautiful  
She's my dream girl  
La la (la la) la la  
She's my dream girl

You were the one I thought I  
Needed, I'm better off alone  
Everybody knows it's true  
They know all your secrets  
The only thing you knew was true  
Has just walked out of your life  
How does it feel

So I'll wait for her to come  
She won't break my heart  
'cause I know she'll be from Australia  
She's so beautiful  
She's my dream girl  
La la (la la) la la  
She's my dream girl

She will be there, to love and to care  
I know there's no need to worry  
Girl of my dreams  
The one that will be  
There to hold me when I'm down  
'til she's around

I'll just wait for her to come  
She won't break my heart  
'cause I know she'll be from Australia  
She's so beautiful  
She's my dream girl  
La la (la la) la la  
She's my dream girl

And I'll wait for her to come  
She won't break my heart  
'cause I know she'll be from Australia  
She's so beautiful  
She's my dream girl  
La la (la la) la la  
She's my dream girl

During the song Christy's received a text message without her knowing.

_**From Dj. Danja**_

_As long as your in my dreams they will be sweet. G'night my dream girl….._


End file.
